The Unknown
by atra domina
Summary: When the well closed,Kagome wished to start her journey from the very beginning. But she didn't think the well would take her much further into past.InuTKag InuTSessM and lil Sess :D
1. Beginning of the End

atra Spei: Hello there! I know I should not start a new story, for I have the other one I'm currently rewritting – but it's so lame! Uh! So... I'm starting a story about Inu no Taishou and Kagome – because I hate those two sooooo badly. So I thought – hey, why don't give it a try? And it's quite popular, too! So I'll try. If this story becomes totally shitty 0 I'll remove it ;)

Next thing. English is not my native language, so pardon my mistakes.

What can I tell you know? There'll be lots of Inu no Taishou (Touga), little Sesshoumaru and his 'lovely' mother (Tsukiko), Kagome and Ryuukotsusei, so I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it at 05 a.m.

And review.

Disclaimer: I really have no idea why should I posting this disclaimer? Come on, if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't post stupid stories on some fan site. But... I'll find a good use for it. I don't own song lyrics. The enchanted "The Seven Angels" song belongs to Avantasia :)

Now, with the story.

* * *

_Hey, don't know but i wondered:  
When we lost the seal again  
Maybe stoned by the incense  
Do we rise or just descent_

_

* * *

_

**The Unknown**

_

* * *

Now the time has come, the end's begun  
And the only one will come  
__

* * *

_

Puddles of blood staining green grass spoke of one of the biggest massacres in Feudal Era. The final battle was over. Leaden clouds decorated grey sky. Heavy winds carried dead hanyou's remains far away from the battlefield. Even in death, Kagura made sure, than no one would be able to bring back to life Naraku, who turned into dust when the final blow's been delivered.

Here, in the clearing, stood not so small group of demons and humans along with our white-haired hanyou. "It's finally... Over." Muttered Inuyasha. They fought Naraku for so long and finally they killed the vicious kumo-hanyou. But no one was really happy. The battle took it's toll on them and required some sacrifices.

Sango woke up from her trance and lowered her eyes to the ground. Tears trailed down her cheeks and fell to the ground. "Kohaku..." She whispered. Soon, she dropped to her knees and hid face in her hands. No one came to her side to comfort her. No one had anything to say. They just stood there, staring at the sky, as it took it's pity on her and started crying with demon slayer.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing in the back turned his head to the left, where under one of trees laid young human boy. He stared at tree's crown with his lifeless eyes. Kohaku did not survive the battle. When the Shikon fragment had been removed from his back, he lost his life. Sesshoumaru didn't even try to save him. He knew he couldn't do anything for him. He gripped Tenseiga's hilt with his right hand. But it did not answer his call. Kohaku will stay dead for the rest of eternity.

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from the former member of his group and looked down at Rin's uncoscious form lying against his chest. Small smile appeared on his face. Rin wasn't seriously injured. She had only few scratches here and there, and other than being uncoscious, she was fine. Sesshoumaru did not know what he would do without her. He lost her once and did not want this to happen again, ever.

Sesshoumaru turned around to leave and started walking away, followed by slightly limping Ah-Un. For the last time Jaken glanced at Kohaku, then shook his head and followed his master. Soon, he had to stop his bruised self, when he bumped into Sesshoumaru's leg, for the demon lord suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called.

"Sesshoumaru." He heard priestess say. "We're going to use Shikon no Tama." She stated, as she held small pink jewel in her hands. She has just purified it and decided it would be fair enough if everyone got one wish from it. "Why won't you stay and-" She's been cut off by him.

"I have no wishes for anything." He stated and once again started walking. He had nothing to wish for, right? Rin was there and that was all that mattered. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru." She said again. "Thank you. For your help." But he's already been gone.

Kagome looked at Shikon jewel. How many people did die because of that small stone? And, since Shikon jewel was whole once again, what was her purpose in staying in Feudal era? She knew it's the end of her journey, she just coudn't voice her thoughts outloud. She felt tears coming up to her eyes, she couldn't hold them anymore.

But no one noticed, for they've been washed down with raindrops hitting her face. She turned her head to the side and looked at Inuyasha crouching next to Miroku, who tried to sit up. He has lost lots of energy because of Saimyoushou's poison. But with Naraku gone, he felt a little better. He romeved sealing beads from around his hand and looked at it. Small smile enlightened his features when he noticed, that Kazaana's gone. Slowly he got up and walked up to Sango.

Inuyasha followed him with his eyes. When Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist, he turned his eyes away and looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha."

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked. Maybe he wasn't joyous, but he was glad, but seeing Kagome's pained expression, all happiness left him.

Kagome shook her head, spreading water everywhere. "It's nothing. Let's go... For a walk. I need to talk to you." She said seriously, and then she turned around and disappeared among many trees. Inuyasha shot one last glance to their group, then run after priestess.

"Kagome, what wrong?!" He shouted, as he stopped infront of her. She looked into his eyes, then placed her arms around his neck. Inuyasha just stared at her confused. Soon, she removed her hands and along with them went beads of subjugation. She placed them around her wrist. "W-why?" He asked.

"I won't need them anymore." She said sadly. 'And they'll make me remember about you.' She thought. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, then placed his hand on her forehead. Kagome sighed. "I don't have a fever." She stated.

"Then what's going on?" He asked, as he removed his hand. Kagome gripped Shikon no Tama harder.

"We will use Shikon no Tama." She said.

"Yeah, I know. So what?"

"And then it shall come back to my body." She added. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Still, I don't see you problem." He stated. Inuyasha closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"And then, I'll leave." Said Kagome and started sobbing. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"W-what?" He stuttered out. "But you can't!"

She shook her head. "Let's go back to the village. I'll tell the others and leave. Tonight."

* * *

They were sitting in Kaede's hut. Miroku glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were unusually silent. "Hmm..." He tried to break uncomfortable silence. "So... What about Shikon jewel? Are you going to use it, Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to become full demon, but using jewel meant that Kagome would leave faster and he did not want it.

"I'll use it in the right time." He stated stubbornly. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I think the right time has come." She handed him the jewel and Inuyasha just stared at it. When he held it he felt strange energy running through his veins. With new flow of power he forgot about everyone around him.

"I want to become youkai." He voiced his wish. But he didn't feel any other new sensations. Nothing happened. "What? It's not working!" He complained. Kaede cupped her chin.

"Maybe it's been too tainted with Naraku's youki? And it's powers became weaker. Or Midoriko herself has been weakened by all those evil powers." She thought outloud.

"That would be horrible." Said Sango quietly. The thought of Shikon no Tama losing it's powers broke her heart. It's been the last chance to bring Kohaku back. Kagome looked at her knees.

"Maybe Inuyasha is destinated to be hanyou..." Spoke Miroku. "Or Midoriko-sama doesn't have powers to change him. He's different than Naraku, after all." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even harder. "What do you mean, monk?"

Miroku looked up at him. "You're a hanyou. One of your parents was human, one demon." He stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Really?" But Miroku ignored him.

"Maybe nothing can change it. You just can't be youkai with human mother. It's your heritage. You can become stronger, but you'll forever be a hanyou."

"Keh." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, as she put pink jewel in her palm. His face dropped when he saw her eyes. He knew what was coming next.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned his head to face Shippou, who stayed in the village whole this time. "Where are your beads?" So everyone noticed.

"I took them off." Stated Kagome. She took a deep breath. "Guys, I need to tell you something." She said.

"No." Whispered Inuyasha. He didn't want her to go. He lost Kikyou. He couldn't lose Kagome, too!

"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Asked Miroku.

"I'm going home."

Miroku blinked a few times. "Of course. And when will you be back?" He asked out of curiousity. She shook her head.

"I don't think I'll come back. I-I mean... If there is nothing more for me to do, the well will probably close. If it doesn't, I'll come back."

Too late. Shippou started crying. "Nooo! You can't leave! We need you! I need you!" He cried as Kagome cuddled him in his arms.

"I can't promise I'll be back." She said honestly while petting little kitune's head.

She would have never imagined saying farewell to be that hard.

* * *

And here she was. Back home. Back to her ordinary life. It seemed so... Boring. She went back to school, and once again she admitted, she'd rather fight Naraku , than have another math test.

She even agreed to go out with Hojo and watch some movie. But deep inside she prayed Inuyasha would come and save her from it. He didn't. And that meant only one thing.

The well is closed.

But she was too afriad to check it herself. Or maybe not afraid. She just didn't want to be disappointed. Though, she wanted to see her friends very much. She was sulking for two weeks, when finally she decided to try.

On the Friday, after school she entered the shrine and leaned against old well's edge. She looked down and sighed.

"Are you there, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. "You know... I miss you." She said. Kagome averted her eyes and looked at the door with half-lidded eyes. "Do you miss me, too?"

She closed her eyes, then moved her legs over the edge of the well. Finally, she jumped down.

Only to hit hard ground there. She opened her eyes and looked up. "I'm still here." She stated as she saw wooden ceiling of the shrine. She smiled a crooked smile. "It's okay. You know I started new school. I wouldn't want to ruin my new uniform, right?"

She stood up and shook off the dust from her yellow checked skirt and grey cardigan. Carefully, she started climbing up and finally get out of well. "It's okay." But, oh! Who did she try to fool? It's not okay.

She couldn't stand that anymore. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's beads she had around her neck. But her fingers touched something else. Small round stone. Right. She stil hasn't sealed it away. Maybe it's time to do so.

She put her hands on the Shikon jewel, then placed it on her chest, where her heart was. And she prayed. Though, she did not even know what's she prayed for.

Feeling warmth emanating from the jewel, she pressed it even harder against herself. Feeling it's power flowing back into her she though it's the last chance to see Inuyasha again.

'Please. I want to go back.'

Just to see him again.

'It would be fine to start my journey from the very beginning. Only to see...'

Him.

She felt dizzy. Soon, she lost balance, but she did not care, for she once again fall down the well. But she didn't hit ground.

Purple light swallowed her, as vortex opened again.

Soft smile appeared on her lips.

'I'm coming...'

* * *

Now, should I continue? Or should I stop, because it's lame? Review, please :) It's 11 o'clock now O.o Oh, well... 


	2. End of Beginning?

atra Spei: Guys... Each of you who reviewed – you're the best:) Big chocolate cookies for you!

**Kerra Soran:** Thank you! You have no idea how much your words mean to me:)

**Lady Jayme of the East:** Thank you. It makes me happy :)

**Inutaisho89:** Heheh... I'm happy you think so!

**Sysclp:** Thank you for review ;) I know, it's just a prologue or something like this ;)

**Natada Ainthe:** I'm going to do this. Thank you ;)

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01** I'm glad you do :D

**Disneyrulz23:** As you wish ;) Thank you

**Lucy the Slut:** Then you must read it :D Btw, I love your nickname ;)

* * *

This chapter is shorter, I know. But my sister came home from her camp, so I don't get much time with computer :( Sorry. I'll update as fast, as I can. Hope you'll leave me a review ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. The Dark Tower of Abyss belongs to Rhapsody.

* * *

"...And suddenly the the unreal silence is broken by a lament...

A lament coming up from the deepest Darkest abyss...

And from the seven gates of the dark fortress

the dead come back to life to face him... this is hell..."

Immortal fire now light my heart light my way

Face the old legend the guardian of space and time

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes when something wet slid down her cheek. Big grin graced her lips. This time she wasn't crying, and for the wetness... She lifted up her head and looked at grey sky above.

"No need to cry anymore, for I am back." She spoke, while looking at clouds. "No need to cry for me..."

She climbed up the well and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't home. But... 'There are so many trees.' She looked around desperatly, not knowing how to get to village. Everything seemed so different.

Usually she could hear voices of villagers from here, but not now. Kagome looked back at The Bone Eater's Well. Her eyes widened. Well was completly covered in vines and moss. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

Suddenly, she heard whispers. And they were getting louder and louder. 'They're heading towards me!' The thought hit her and she ran to the well. She gripped vines and slid inside the well a little.

It wasn't the best hiding place, she knew it. But it was better than nothing. That's when she heard footsteps. It wasn't just two or three people. Maybe ten? And from strong auras Kagome felt, she knew they were demons.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. If they detected her, she would be as good, as dead. She didn't even have her arrows and bow with her.

Oh, where was Inuyasha when she needed him?!

Instead of thinking about him, she tried to concentrate on the conversation these demons were having. Unfortunately, Kagome did not understand a single word they muttered. All she knew was the name of language they were speaking. But she couldn't speak chinese.

Suddenly one of vines, she was gripping, snapped. Quickly, she caught the other one with her hand and prayed, that demons haven't heard the noise she made. Her heart pounded heavily against her ribcage. Now, if they heaven't heard the noise, surely they could hear her heartbeat.

Everyone went silent. 'Bad sign.' Thought Kagome, meanwhile second vine decided she's too heavy and it's time to snap, too. 'Oh no. Please, don't do it!' It just wasn't her day. It's already been hard enough to grip it, because it was slippery from the rain, but now...

SNAP!

Gasp.

And when she thought she'd hit the ground now, someone gripped her wrists and pulled her up. And, oh God, she would rather hit the stony ground and lose consciousness than face it!

Here, she was being held my big demon with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes, he was fully armored and had a sword at his hip. He could be considered handsome, it it weren't for this evil glint in his eyes. Behind him stood at least eleven other demons, each of them ready for battle.

The demon, who held her eyed her skimpy clothes then turned his head away and looked at his comrades. "You think we can have some fun with this wench?" He asked playfully. The demon with long brown hair and closed eyes snorted. "Do as you like. I won't touch human whore."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and started struggling. "I'm not a whore!" She cried. Black-haired man once again looked at her. "Oh, of course. You're not. But, what is a young human woman doing in the forest alone and so far from the human village?" He asked her, as he tightened grip around her wrists.

Some demons chuckled. Kagome refused to answer the question. "Unless..." She heard one of them say. Suddenly, she felt cold blade of the sword touch her throat. "You are spying on us." Laughs died out.

Slolwly, with big eyes, she turned her head to look at demon, who could kill her any second now. He had pale skin and purple eyes and dark purple hair. His hair was tied in small ponytail, his bangs were parted in the middle of his forehead and he left two strands of hair loose, one on each side of his face.

"Tell me, bitch. Are you spying on us?" Kagome couldn't find her voice, but when the blade has pressed harder against her flesh, she opened her mouth.

"No! Why would I spy on you?! I don't even know who you are!" She said quickly. Purple-haired demon narrowed his eyes.

"Then why were you hidden inside old well, huh? Answer, Miko!" He yelled. Kagome felt like crying again. Now she understood why it's still raining. 'Please, someone come and save me.'

Suddenly, another demon jumped down from a tree and landed before them. He was panting slightly. "Ryuukotsusei-sama! They're coming on us!" He yelled.

Purple-haired demon glanced at him, then put down his sword and turned around to face his comrades. "Alright, everyone! Prepare youselves!"

"Ryuukotsusei?" Asked shocked Kagome and her might-have-been murderer once again locked his eyes with hers. "But you're dead!" She stated dumbly. Ryuukotsusei snorted.

"Be quiet or you'll be the one dead here."

Plenty of warriors jumped out of nowhere. The black-haired youkai thrown Kagome to the ground. All she could see were people like blurs running around. All she could hear were growls and clashing of swords.

Here, among many warriors she spotted Ryuukotsusei in deadly combat with inuyoukai, who reminded her of Sesshoumaru. He had long silver hair tied in ponytail, gold eyes and blue ragged stripe on each cheek.

But she couldn't take a closer look now. Desperatly, she stood up and run towards old well, and once again she hid inside, this time gripping it's wooden edge. She felt a little safer now. She watched as blood has been splattered on the grass over and over again.

Suddenly, a sword has been sent flying towards her. She didn't know if it happened by accident or someone aimed at her. She screamed. Her hands let go of wood in instant and once again Kagome found herself falling down.

* * *

So, that's all for now. Liked it? Review, please :) 


	3. Grandpa? Or Daddy?

atraSpei: Thank you for your patience :) Also, I'd love to thank all my reviewers. You rock!  
Sadly, I don't have much time alone with my computer. I start school on Monday :( And this chapter is reaally short. But I hope to get next chapter on soon. Maybe not tomorrow :P Tomorrow is my friends, Eliza's brithday. Best wishes to her :)

Still, it would make me really happy if you guys reviewed this chapter, too! Now, go read!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Song lyrics belong to Avantasia (Breaking Away).

* * *

Don't wait my friend. We better don't think twice.  
Time to fell the prison guard you gotta realize:  
No turning back again. Therefore it's all too late...  
New horizons wait...

I know the time has come  
to leave your past behind.  
And now the time has come  
to stop them controlling your mind

* * *

Her body was aching. Especially her left foot and back. Though she became conscious again, she couldn't find any energy left to open her eyes, so they reminded closed.

She would writhe in pain, if it wasn't for this feeling... This overhelming joy she felt. She fell down the well, so now she just had to wait for Souta or some other family member to come and find her. Even now she could hear someone shifting up there.

"Hmm?" She heard someone mutter. And hearing, it's masculine voice, she yelled.

"Grandpa! I'm home! Please, help me! Grandpa!" Of course, it had to be Grampa, there were no other people in her family with such a deep voice. But... This 'hmm' sounded much deeper than Grandpa's voice.

"Grandpa?" She heard it again. Now she was sure, this voice did not belong to her Grandfather. Now, Kagome forced herself to open her eyes, but next second she had to shield them with her arm.

The rain was over, Sun took its place on the sky and shone down at Kagome, but for her it was much too radiant.

Slowly, she looked up only to see gold eyes - staring back at her - and long silver hair. She started thinking intensivly, but her mind was still clouded and she wasn't sure what's happening anymore.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked. The person above shifted uncomfortably.

"Sesshoumaru?" Once again, he repeated after her. "What about him?" He asked slightly confused.

Kagome blinked a few times. The Sun hid behind some cloud. Now, she could take a closer look at the man above. He wore armor. His hair was tied in high ponytail. Blue ragged stripe adorned each of his cheeks. Cold gold eyes gazed intensivly at her. And with his brows furrowed – he looked really pissed.

Kagome would back off, if she could stand. "Nothing." She muttered. "Ano..." Now, her mind cleared and the memory of the past events come back to her. "Could you help me?" She tried her luck. But demon just shook his head.

"Miko. Who are you?" He asked coldly, ignoring her question. Kagome looked down at her aching foot. Now, she was getting angry. She hated being called Miko.

"My name is Ka-go-me. And I'm village's Miko, as you probably know." She started massaging her foot. Everything, just to not look at youkai, who became silent for a moment. Yes, she was acting rude, but he started it, right?

"What village, Ka-go-me?" He asked sarcastically, trying her name. "The closest one?" Kagome nodded her head, ignoring the tone of his voice. "For how long?"

"For a year." She spat back at him, before she could bite her tongue. That's when it hit her. Ryuukotsusei? Inu no Taishou? This couldn't be Inuyasha's time, right? The well took her further back in the past! But she couldn't think about it right now, becasue once again she could hear youkai above.

Demon snorted. "I've never seen you around there." He stated. "Now, seriously. Who are you and why were you with Ryuukotsusei?"

Kagome could easily tell, he's deadly serious now. She tried to stood up, and she managed to do so, while leaning against well's wall. She lifted her eyes.

"Are you spying on us? If you confess... Maybe I'll spare your life."

Kagome shook her head. "I met Ryuukotsusei a few minutes before I fell down the well. I swear! And he accused me of being Inu no Taishou's spy! But I'm neither this dragon's nor his spy!" She almost yelled.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "I know you're not 'Inu no Taishou's' spy, for I know faces of my spies." He stated little calmer now.

Kagome wide eyed. 'T-this is... Inuyasha's father?' She thought. "Inu no Taishou-sama?" She asked. Demon lord smirked.

Tears filled her eyes. Maybe... Just maybe, she found her 'Inuyasha' in this world.

Inu no Taishou frowned. "Miko, are you crying?" He asked smelling salt coming from down the well.

Can she trust him?

"Please..." He heard her whisper. "I can't leave this well on my own. If you help me, I'll tell you more than you wish to know." She promised.

Usually, demon lord would just snort, but he hated when women cried. Sighing, he decided to help her.

* * *

So? Leave me a review :) 


	4. Come

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha. Lyrics belong to Avantasia.

* * *

Open my eyes  
and see my bleeding wounded hands...  
Feeling the pain too hard to stand. To stand...  
Caught in the 'now and here'  
while they are on the way.  
Hiding imagination, leading us astray... 

* * *

Kagome sat on the wet grass with her back against the well. Above her hovered Inu no Taishou. Kagome massaged her aching foot for a short while, then looked at her 'savior'. Demon lord raised an eyebrow. "Well? Speak up." He ordered.

Kagome scowled. Does he not see she's in pain? But it was her idea, after all. And this was Inuyasha's father! She could tell him everything, right?  
"As I said earlier, my name is Higurashi Kagome. And I'm not whore, if you ask."

"Interesting. I would never guessed."

Kagome grimaced. "And I'm time-traveller." She added.

"Oh?" Came response. "What do you mean?" Asked Inu Youkai, though he seemed uninterested.

"I live 1000 years in the future." She stated with glint in her eyes. Inu no Taishou locked his gaze with her.

"So you must be pretty old lady."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Now she understood from where came Inuyasha's rudness. "You don't believe me."

Inu no Taishou snorted. "You think your little story can save you?" He raised his hand and it started glowing green. Kagome wide eyed.

"But it's truth! I'm here because of Shikon no Tama."

Demon lord put down his hand. "Continue."

"Midoriko-sama was my ancestor... You know who she were, right?"

"Of course. I knew her."

Kagome tried to stand up. "Well... I don't really know why this well brought me here, but..."

Inu no Taishou tilted his head to the side. "Well?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Um, This well is a vortex to my times, but it seems it... stopped... working for some unknown reason."

Demon lord was confused. "You know I'm a demon, right?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Then, why are you telling me all this?"

'Because you can't be that bad. You fell in love with Izayoi and that's a proof you're not a bad person.' She thought. "I trust you." She stated simply.

Inu no Taishou closed his eyes and turned his back to her. "You should not. Demons and humans belong to two different worlds."

Now, it's Kagome's turn to be confused. "We're standing on the same grass, breath with the same air, the sun shines on both of us. We live in the very same world."

Taiyoukai turned his head to her. "That's not what I meant! You know I can kill you any second now." He said dangerously. Kagome smiled lightly.

"I don't believe you would do something like this." She stated. Inu Youkai growled and started walking away. "Go home, miko."

Kagome started to panic. She did not want to stay all alone. "W-wait! I would go home, if I could! But I can't! You cannot leave me like this!" She followed limply after him.

"Watch me!" He said without turning back.

"I'll cry!" Yelled Kagome. Demon shot her a dirty look.

"What is it, that you want me to do?" He asked coldly. Kagome looked around the sighed.

"Take me with you."

Inu no Taishou chuckled. "Why should I do that?" He asked.

Kagome looked unsure. "Because... You have no heart to leave me here?" She tried. Inu Youaki cupped his chin.

"Nice try. But no." Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'll take you with me, because you're intriguing."

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Thank you!" Inu no Taishou chuckled once again and started walking away. Slowly, Kagome followed.

"But there's one condition." He added. Kagome shot him a glance.

"Huh?"

"Can you cook?"

---

**atraSpei:** I'm sorry, but I had a huuuge writer's block. Probably – still have it. But after reading some fics I thought I should continue it. And it's not simple. This year I have 4 important exams, 9 hours of church each week, 41 hours of school per week, and lots of homework. And two tests tomorrow! So if I get bad grades – it's your fault:) You must review!

I realized how many mistakes I find, while reading older chapters. I'll have to fix it later. But now – review ;)

Oh, and I'd love to thank you for 12 favourites, 30 alerts and 29 reviews :) Love you!


	5. Edible?

**Shin Wal-New Moon- **I must say, you intrigued me. Unfortunately, Kagome does not have her backpack with her, so no Ramen :( Maybe in the fuuuuture chapters she'll bring some from her home ;) About Inu-Papa. Even if he's Inuyasha's dad, he doesn't like Ramen. But I'll tell you a secret. Izayoi does ;)

Okay, I know last chapter was short. But I just wanted to show you guys, that I'm alive, and so does this story:) And I'm glad you did not leave it after my absence and still waited for new chapters.

So, here it goes :)

**Disclaimer:** yada yada, Inu not mine, lyrics belong to At Dawn They Sleep.

* * *

_"I walked to there, where the earth ended, and found out, that we are limitless, chained to ground, free, slaves and beautiful at the same time"  
_

* * *

"You cannot cook." Was the dog demon's statement. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"You did not even try it!" She complained. Inu no Taishou looked at roasted rabbit, that turned black and had to be really crunchy.

"I'd rather eat it raw." He stated. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Here, she spent a few hours preparing rabbit and then roasting it in fire, getting herself dirty from smoke and soot, and that ungrateful dog still dared to complain!

Even Inuyasha did not complain about her cooking like his father did. Well, maybe it had something to do with difference between making roasted rabbit and pouring steaming water into cup of Ramen, but come on! He could at least pretend he likes it!

"Why eat it raw, when I made it roasted specially for you?" She tried to be nice. She really did. Inu no Taishou glanced at her.

"You try it first."

"Why? Come on, I did not poison it! It's edible!"

Inu no Taishou knew, that she worked hard, but he just couldn't make himself try this black... thing.

"I'm not really hungry. But you... You should eat something!" He stated, as he stood up from the ground. "That's right. Eat, and then go to sleep. Tomorrow we won't get so much rest. And I hope you won't slow us down anymore."

Kagome sighed, then took rabbit's leg in her hand. Her feet did not hurt anymore, so she won't be a burden. She raised her head and looked at darkening sky.

"Ano... How far from here is The Western Land?" She asked as she took a bite of the leg. Next second she spit it out. "Pfui!"

Inu no Taishou smirked at this, but decided to not comment on it. "If we keep walking whole day, we would arrive there in two days."

Kagome blinked. "Two days?" She thrown away rabbit's legs and closed her eyes. 'Two days is not long. But I have been there for so long and I have never seen any castles nearby.' "So it's not very far away."

"Yes. And I'd like to arrive there as fast as possible." Added youkai, as he turned his gaze towards far West.

Kagome opened her eyes. "It's all about this dragons, right?" She asked. Inu no Taishou shook his head.

"Not really. They attack quite often. I just have not been home for months." He stated. Kagome lowered her eyes.

"So... It's about your family?" Now, she realized she'll meet younger version of Sesshoumaru, though she did not know how much younger.

"It's more about politics. You know, I've got business I need to attend to." Once again he proved her wrong. Kagome stood up in instant.

"Don't you want to see your family?" She asked surprised. She couldn't believe how cold could act this man. Kagome missed her family even after two days of not seeing them. Inu no Taishou turned his head towards her and shot her a dark look.

"What do you know about them? It does not concern you."

Kagome shivered at his cold voice. "Well, I don't really know how the families in demon society work. I just thought... Nevermind." She turned her back to him. "I-I'll go bathe now." She stated, as she disappeared among trees.

Inu no Taishou huffed, then sat on the grass and looked at the dark sky. He knew he shouldn't talk to Kagome like this, but his family was a very sensitive subject. And he didn't like to talk about them.

But very soon he'll have to face his wife and son. And still he didn't even know how to greet them. He was rarely home and everyone became so distant to him. But he didn't want to think about it right now.

He should leave these saddening thoughts until he meets them.

* * *

**atraSpei:** Again, it's short. But I can't write long chapters T-T. I'd rather write short chapters and update more often, than sit in chair for weeks trying to write one god-damned loooong chapter. Is it okay?

I hope it is. Anyways, review :)


	6. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Don't own lyrics.

* * *

He'd never seen that dress before  
And she seemed to sail  
Right through those dark clouds formin'  
That he knows he's headed for

* * *

Kagome decided not to bring up subject of Inu no Taishou's family again. She would meet them soon, after all. Though, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about them. The very thought excited her, yet frightened her at the same time.

Kagome glanced at her companion. He was being really quiet lately, and she wondered why. But she knew he wouldn't tell her, if she asked. This was simply 'not her business'. But Kagome wanted to make it her business. She just didn't like when people around her were sad.

Kagome averted her eyes from his form and looked around. They were walking through the forest again and it was getting very boring. Usually Kagome would have a little conversation with Sango or Inuyasha when they were in the way, but not now. She sighed loudly.

"Are you tired?" She heard Inu no Taishou's voice, though her companion didn't even look at her and continued walking, she knew he'd stop, if she said 'yes'. She knew him for three days now and still didn't know what to think of him.

"Not at all." Came her reply. Suddenly Inu no Taishou stopped. "What happened? Why did you stop?" She asked. She didn't feel any youki around (other than Inu no Taishou's, that is). Slowly, dog demon turned around to face her.

"There are still a few kilometers left, and we won't stop anymore. So, if you're tired, rest now." He stated. Kagome shook her head and smiled brightly.

'A few kilometers? So we're almost there!' She thought happily. Inu no Taishou raised an eyebrow. "I'm not tired. Let's go!" Inu no Taishou sighed at this. He turned around and walked in between two Willow trees, and then he disappeared. Kagome blinked a few times.

"Ano..." Pause. "...Um... Where are you?" She asked, but no one answered her. She didn't feel his youki anymore. "I-Inu no Taishou?" She tried again and started looking around. Panic crept into her face. 'He... He couldn't disappear just like this.' She told herself.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in some bushes. She turned on her heel in an instant and slowly took a step back. "That's not funny!" She yelled at no one in particular.

She heard snapping branch, and once again took a step back. 'What's going on?' Suddenly, while taking next step, she tripped over Willow's root. "Ack!" She closed her eyes as she fell back.

But she didn't hit the ground. Instead, she felt strong arms around her shoulders. She opened her eyes in an instant. Breathing hardly, she looked up at her savior, who smirked at her.

"Took you long time." He said. Kagome didn't say anything. She just turned away her head and looked around. Two Willow trees stood before her. But they weren't in forest anymore, for the sun rays hit her face freely. Kagome saw green plains surround them.

Inu no Taishou let go of her and Kagome turned around to face him. "What happened?" She asked confused. Dog demon closed his eyes.

"Welcome on the other side of barrier." He pointed at plains behind him. "Behind those plains and one village is my castle. We shall head there now." Without waiting for her response, he started to walk again. Kagome smiled and followed.

---

Kagome fell in love.

At first only flowers surrounded her. This place reminded her of Eden itself. With birds singing, butterflies flying by and fish swimming in cool rivers. Everything looked at peace. Lovely.

But soon she entered a village.

Not ordinary village, for she didn't see any human there. Only demons. Village was decorated with flowers and ribbons, like if some kind of festival has just taken place here. She sent questioning look to Inu no Taishou, but he seemed just as confused, as Kagome. So, Kagome did not ask.

Once some demoness, that was passing by, stopped them. She bowed to Inu no Taishou and smiled. "Back already? Well, to bad you haven't arrived yesterday, my lord." She said. Demon lord raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask her about anything, she bowed once again and disappeard in the crowd.

Kagome sighed. "What a pity. It had to be fun." She said more to herself, while thinking about festival.

After many bows and greetings, Kagome noticed massive castle made of stone. Surrounded by garden and small lake, with woods on the east, castle looked very peaceful.

Inu no Taishou started walking towards main gates, though Kagome noticed he was walking slower than usual. She ran up to him and touched his arm. Dog demon glanced at her.

"Hey, stop worrying so much. I'm sure they missed you." Kagome winked at him. Inu youkai sighed.

"I hope you're right."

After ten minutes they reached gates guarded by two youkais, who bowed deeply and let them inside.

When inside, Kagome gasped. Everything was made of white marble. With statues and fountain on the floor and many beautiful paintings decorating walls, Kagome felt like in some kind of museum.

"It's so... Perfect." She stated. But Inu no Taishou wasn't listening to her anymore, for he was concentrated on someone standing in the doorway to one of many rooms.

Kagome turned around and followed Inu no Taishou's gaze. Her eyes fell on silver-haired demoness. She had long hair tied in two ponytails, pale skin and gold eyes. Her face adorned magenta swirly-stripe on each cheek and magenta crescent moon it the middle of her forehead. She was wearing coloruful kimono with butterfly pattern.

Demoness smiled. "Welcome home, Touga."

---

**atraSpei:** Like Hell I'm sure it was boring, but I couldn't skip this part. Next shall be better D:


	7. Remember?

atraSpei: I came back from camp. And I update second and the last of my stories. So yeah. Looks fine to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the lyrics. Inu belongs to Takahashi-san, lyrics belong to Blackmore's Night.

* * *

Such a sad story  
That time loves to tell  
Copper coins shine for the sun  
From the floor of the wishing well  
So the jewel of jeopardy  
Shines with each dangerous step  
So unsure of what we've become  
What we have and what we have left...

* * *

They stood in silence staring at one another. Kagome blinked a few times, wondering who the demoness was. She could see a smile, no – a smirk, on woman's lips. Slowly, Kagome turned her eyes to Inu no Taishou. He did not look pleased at all.

"What's the matter, Touga? Won't you say anything?" Asked the demoness. But Inu Lord just stared at her. Seeing this, the smirk faded away from her lips. She turned around and went inside room.

"Anyway…" She continued. "We need to talk. Later. You must be tired after all this fighting and traveling. Yes, very tired." She said the last sentence more to herself.

"Your guards and warriors arrived yesterday. And… I just keep wondering – what kept you so busy?"

Inu no Taishou sighed, then glanced at Kagome. "Something important." He spoke finally.

Kagome locked her eyes with his and smiled softly. She knew he's not as cold as he acts. Seeing Kagome's expression, Inu no Taishou turned his head away, only to notice, that his wife was watching them over her shoulder.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Something important, you say?" She turned her eyes to Kagome, then back to Inu Lord. "I know it's been awhile since…" She turned her head away. "But it doesn't matter anymore. You skipped a very important event, Touga." She started to walk away.

"When you're ready, come to talk to me. For now have fun, you two." She added.

Kagome stared at her retreating form, and only when doors closed behind woman, she sighed. She looked at Inu no Taishou with questioning gaze. "That woman… Is she-"

"Tsukiko is my wife." He stated coldly. "Now come", he ordered and started walking upstairs.

Kagome quickly followed after Inu youkai. The cold aura, that surrounded demon Lord, sent shivers down her spine. She didn't understand whole situation. The only thing she knew – she certainly did not like Tsukiko.

They arrived to the next floor and now stood in great hall. And it seemed Inu no Taishou had no intention in going any further. Kagome looked at his back and waited for him to speak. But he stayed quiet and this worried human girl.

"Ano…" She started quietly. This brought demon's attention. Slowly, he turned around to face her.  
He narrowed his eyes and eyed her coldly. Kagome tensed up, but did not do anything else than that.

"I don't know what happened yesterday. I don't even know why I should let you stay here, but it's too late now. There is more important stuff waiting for me. " He turned his face away and closed his eyes.

"You can stay for now, but stay away from Tsukiko. Better listen for your own good, Miko."

Kagome looked at her feet sadly. "Inu no Taishou, I understand this must be hard for you, but I'm sure everything will be alright. You just must face her." She said.

Demon Lord smirked. "It's my problem, not yours." He stated and started to walk away. Kagome wanted to follow, but his voice stopped her.

"You stay here."

He opened some door and looked inside.

"Arata, prepare the room for a guest." He said, then took a step back. Kagome looked at a servant boy, who emerged from the room. She didn't even notice when Inu no Taishou disappeared.

She just stared at the boy, who could be her age or a little older – by looks only, because she knew very well he was at least few hundred years older than her.

The servant had shoulder length copper rose hair and ecru eyes. He was quite tall, too.

He stared at her for a second, then turned his head to the right, where his master disappeared.

"Yes, my lord!" He yelled and turned back to Kagome. "Please, follow me, my lady! For we shall travel together now, and the road is dangerous!" He grinned and walked down the hall.

Kagome stared at his retreating form with her mouth wide open. 'Weirdo.' She thought and shook her head.

Suddenly, he stopped after a few meters and looked at Kagome.

"It's the end of our travel. We're here." He opened some doors and went inside the room. Kagome run up to the door and looked inside room carefully. Sensing no danger, she stepped inside.

"You can rest here." He stated, as he turned around on his heel with his arms wide open.

Kagome ignored the boy and looked around. Creamy walls were adorned with many colorful paintings. Under one of many windows sat big mattress with green satin covers and fluffy pillows. Next to mattress sat paper lamp.

In the centre of the room stood table, which was surrounded by rainbow-colored pillows. In the centre of the table sat a scroll.

Kagome turned her head to the left and saw big wardrobe and a shoji screen. Big smile appeared on her face. She turned her head to Arata.

"Thank you very much", she said, but after awhile she added "…for your company. It was pleasure to travel with you."

His grin widened even more. "My pleasure, my lady. You can call me whenever you need anything. " He bowed deeply.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. He straightened up and looked at the scroll. He walked up to the table and gripped the object.

"What is it?" Asked Kagome curiously.

Arata looked at her. "It's prince's possession, I believe. He might come looking for it later. So, I think I'll just take it." He explained.

"Now rest, my lady and don't trouble yourself. I'll give it to its right owner." He said confidently and left the room.

Kagome blinked a few times, then sighed. She walked up to the mattress and sat on it. Soon, she started laughing.

Yes, the day started not very brightly and surely she did not wake up in good mood, but it changed somehow. She just had to stop thinking about all these problems.

Everything would turn out fine. Surely.

* * *

Tu tu tu. The end of the chapter. Review, pwese D:


	8. You Promised

atraSpei: Since I'm sick right now and, oh, so dying, I decided to spend some time on writing this. Yah. New chapter :D And it' longer than most of them, too.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, lyrics belong to Blackmore's Night.

* * *

So many nights I sat here waiting  
There were times I couldn't go on  
Still my heart was anticipating  
It made me be strong  
Made me hold on…

* * *

He knew he left it in one of guest's rooms, because it hadn't been found in any other room. So it had to be in one of guest's rooms, but which one? There were so many.

As he walked down the hall, he listened to small conversations held by servants . Of course he decided to ignore them, after all he had to find a very important scroll he lost earlier. But some words, that left servant demoness' lips, caught his attention.

"You heard?" Started servant girl with a floor cloth in her hand. Another girl, who was watering flowers, turned her head towards her.

"Heard what?" She asked curiously and gave her full attention.

"Inu no Taishou-sama returned home…"

"So?" The girl narrowed her eyes. "What's so special about it?"

"He returned home with a human girl." She giggled. "And I must say she's a nice one."

The second girl poured some water into flowerpot and put a jug of water on the floor. With a sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Have you seen her?" She asked finally. The other girl shook her head, but the smile never left her face.

"No, but Arata described her really nicely"

"Milena-san, you're such a gossip-monger." She stated and turned back to her flowers.

"Oh, come on, Haru. It does not happen every day." With that said, she went back to her work.

Haru rolled her eyes and almost screamed, when she noticed Sesshoumaru standing a few meters away from their spot and staring at them. She straightened her back and said nervously.

"Milena-san, I'm going to bring more water. I'll be back soon." She turned her head towards her friend, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead, she was at the far end of hall, telling the news to another servant.

"Shit." She whispered to herself, gripped jug in her hand and quickly disappeared behind some doors.

Sesshoumaru just stood there and tilted his head to the side.

'Father's home? Why am I always the last one to know?' He thought and sighed. With that, he turned on his heel and started towards his father's chambers. 'The scroll can wait.'

As he walked, he ignored everyone around him – this time successfully. He was happy to see his father, and yet sad.

'Girl?' He kept thinking. 'Just because of a human girl father couldn't arrive in time?' This saddened him greatly.

Finally, when he arrived to his father' doors, he wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to see him.

'Maybe he really couldn't come? Maybe something bad happened?'

He shook his head. Too many thoughts. Oh, and it would be so much simpler to just ask him.

Slowly, he knocked on the door and without waiting for response pushed them open.

* * *

The room was quite dark. Only paper lamp sitting next to mattress gave out some light. The atmosphere in the room was enchanting, even romantic. But it didn't really matter to her. Her attention on something else. Kagome opened wardrobe and looked inside. Quickly, she took a step back to have a better look. It seemed like they somehow managed to close rainbow itself in this wardrobe. Never in her life she has seen finer and more beautiful kimonos.

She closed her eyes and pushed her hand inside wardrobe, and then she pulled random kimono out. She opened her eyes and mouth. Quiet "wow" left her lips.

Here, in her hand she held gorgeous periwinkle furisode decorated with white water lilies painted on its wide sleeves and chest.

Not believing her eyes, she placed furisode carefully on her mattress. Then, Kagome started disrobing. When all she had on herself was underwear, she folded the rest of her clothes and put them beside paper lamp.

Next, she lifted up the furisode and put it on. Soft silk felt extremely good against her skin and she squealed in joy. 'If only Inuyasha could see me now…' She thought, as she held furisode closed.

She still needed obi, though. She turned on her heels and started towards wardrobe. She opened big drawer and looked inside. There shone with all their might various ribbons, obis and hair-ties.

Kagome grabbed white silky obi and returned to her spot beside lamp – where at least she could see anything - to put it on. Actually, Kagome had no idea how to tie and obi, but she tried.

She wanted to look good. That's really all. All. But who would have thought, that she would knock over that damn lamp with this long obi?

Kagome screamed and took a step back, but tripped over furisode. Now, she watched in terror as flames from the lamp set it on fire.

"F-fire! Help, fire!" She cried.

Then, the fire took Kagome's clothes, green satin covers on her mattress and even soft pillows. Shakily, she got to her feet and quickly took of furisode, because fire caught on its sleeve.

She hit the floor with furisode, till the fire died out, then she wanted to use it to beat back the flames. She lifted it above her head, when suddenly the doors to her room opened.

There, in the doorframe stood wide eyed girl with a jug in her hand. She looked at Kagome.

"Put it down!" She cried and ran up to the fire. She poured some water on the lamp and suddenly all the fire died down.

After this, she turned her head towards semi-naked Kagome, who was staring back at her, furisode still above her head.

"I'm not asking." Said Haru shakily. "But… Uh." She turned her face away and walked up to the door, when they suddenly opened once again.

"What happened! Haru, move away!"

Kagome couldn't see who was standing at the door, but she knew that voice. Quickly, she put on destroyed furisode and wrapped it tightly around her body.

"Please, don't let him in." She begged silently.

Haru closed her eyes.

"Nothing happened. Arata, go away." She said and closed the door loudly. Then, she turned her face towards Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Kagome. "I just wanted to try on this furisode and I destroyed everything." Started Kagome.

Haru wanted to move back, but she couldn't.

"Yeah, you did…?" She said. She wasn't good at comforting others.

"Inu no Taishou-sama was so good to me to let me stay here. And what I did? I burned down everything!" Continued Kagome in her misery.

"True…"

Kagome stared at Haru like she grown a second head.

"But I will fix everything. I won't just sit there and watch everyone work because of my fault!"

"Hmm?"

Kagome walked up to demoness with a smile on her face.

"Just tell me what to do!"

Haru wide eyed.

"What?"

* * *

Touga paced around his room. He had lots of work to do and didn't even know where to begin. And there comes his 'dearest' wife to tell him what an idiot he was. Hmph. She knew nothing!

First, he knew Ryuukotsusei is up to something. But Touga didn't know what' going on, yet.

"Maybe I should send a spy or two…" He thought aloud. "For Kenta seems really quiet. I wonder if everything' alright with him…"

Touga walked up to the mirror. 'Funny. I swear I can smell smoke.' He thought, but dismissed it when he heard knocking on the door. Once second later they opened, revealing small silver-haired boy standing in doorframe. He could see him in mirror's reflection.

"Father." Sesshoumaru bowed his head, then looked up at Touga, who turned around to better face his son. He hadn't seen his boy for a while, and even though he was happy to see him, he had no idea what to tell him.

But he smiled softly at him and walked up to table surrounded by pillows. He sat on one of them, urging Sesshoumaru to do the same.

Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged on the pillow next to his father.

"How are your studies?" He asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the wall.

"Good, I guess. Though practice lessons would sound nice." He stated. Touga raised an eyebrow.

"I gave you dojo teacher. What's wrong with him?"

"He's all about theory. It's boring. I know this all already. Kenta was better teacher." He said quickly. "And how was your journey?"

Somehow Touga knew Sesshoumaru is asking about that one day delay, but he decided to ignore it.

"Could be better. I still have lots of work to do."

"And that girl?" He asked curiously. Touga eyed him.

"How do you know about her, may I know?" Asked Touga. Sesshoumaru locked his eyes with his father's.

"People whisper."

Touga got angry. He just got home and people have already started gossiping about him.

"What people?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not telling." He said simply.

"Sesshoumaru…" Touga narrowed his eyes.

"Say, Father. Is this because of that girl you couldn't arrive on time?"

Touga stood up and turned away from his son, because he felt like losing control any time now.

"Why does it matter? Tell me, Sesshoumaru. Was that festival, oh, so important? Would all hell break loose, if I didn't attend it? Because everything looks fine to me." He almost yelled it.

He turned his head to look at his son, who also stood up. But the boy looked not angry, but hurt.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes towards floor and fisted his shaky hands.

"N-no. Not that important, b-but…" He turned towards doors. "You promised…" He whispered and left.

* * *

atraSpei: that's all for now. I wonder if you know what kind of festival this could be? ;) And finally Sesshy came out XD If you're wondering - **he's like 10 years old**, 'kay?

Now, review :P


	9. Ally

atraSpei: Hello Today I noticed that Avantasia had new CD, so I downloaded it and to celebrate I decided to skip school today and write this chapter :D I hope you like it. Keep reviewing, please ;p You make me sooo happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, lyrics belong to Avanatasia. Yeah

* * *

No one around to hear your cries  
No one there to even realize you grit your teeth  
What are you afraid to lose when you're left alone?  
I'm the one to make you anything you wanna be

* * *

Kagome stood in the dark room, her eyes darted to the woman kneeling before her. She watched as woman's finger skillfully tied her obi. Finally, Haru stood up and took a step back to look at Kagome. She earlier insisted on wearing different kimono by Kagome and Miko obeyed her wishes. The destoryed one now sat nicely folded on human girl's mattress. 

Kagome glanced back at her previous clothes, then looked back at demoness. "Is there really nothing I can do?" She asked sadly. Haru shrugged her shoulders.

"Even I don't know how to fix it." She stated simply. Kagome wanted to cry, but tried to hold back her tears. Seeing this, Haru quickly added "But my neighbors are a dressmaker and a tailor. They will know how to fix it." Kagome tilted her head to the side and blinked. Haru lifted an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Neighbors? But... Are you not a servant?" She asked curiously. All sadness forgotten.

"Well, yes. I am. So what?" She narrowed her eyes. Kagome blinked confused and started thinking intensively.

Kagome had something on her mind and demoness wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it is. Haru knew the girl was different and it scared her greatly. She took a step back and leaned against the wall.

Finally, Kagome spoke. "But servants can't have neighbors." Haru wide eyed at this. She opened her lips to say something, but no words came out, so Kagome continued. "Servants live in castle, so they can serve any time they're needed." She stated.

Demoness scowled at Miko. "That's what slaves do. And I am not a slave." She spoke darkly. Kagome flinched at the coldness of her voice.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. My mistake." She stuttered. "So..." She tried to change the subject. "You live in that village near the palace?"

"Yes. And now please forgive me. I mut leave, for my daughter is waiting for me at home. We can talk tomorrow." Haru said spitefully and move to the doors.

When she opened them, Kagome yelled "Wait .I" Haru glanced at her. "Can you take this furisode with you?" Kagome lifted destroyed clothes form the mattress and held it out for Haru.

"No. I mustn't take anything that doesn't belong to me outside the palace... Goodnight." With that said, Haru left Kagome alone in her room.

Kagome sighed, then took a big breath. "I really didn't mean to insult her. Ooh." She sat heavily on the mattress. "I'm such a burden. Actually, what am I doing here? I shouldn't have left my home at all."

Kagome rolled on her stomach and buried her face in the last saved-from-the-fire pillow. She couldn't take it anymore. One tear rolled down her cheek and sinked in the velvet fabric. Then came another one.

"I want to go home..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall away from his father's room. All he had wanted to hear was a simple exlantation. It would make him feel so much better, but after the small conversation he felt horrible. His father knew how to turn the tables. Inu no Taishou should have felt bad, not Sesshoumaru. 

He took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. Maybe the long awaited meeting with his father didn't go as he planned, and maybe he was just being selfish.

The boy shook his head, dismissing all saddening thoughts. He had still some rooms to check, after all. He had to read that scroll before dawn. He pushed away from the wall and slowly started towards guests' section. After 10 minutes of his very slow pace, Sesshoumaru stood in corridor with many doors and did not know where to start searching.

He would probably just stand there for next 10 minutes, if he had nott caught a scent of smoke. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anybody, though he could smell Haru and very faint scent of Arata, but he knew they weren't here anymore.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. 'Has no one really noticed this smoke?' He thought. He looked at the room, that supposedly was the source of the problem and decided to investigate it himself.

Sighing, he walked up to the door and opened them quietly. The moment he did it, a very obnoxious scent hit his nostrils. But there was more than this. Something like ground after the rain. And tears.

Sesshoumaru could hear a soft sobbing. He looked at the mattress, where a human woman was lying.

'So the rumor was true.' He thought and looked away from blackhaired girl. His eyes instantly fell on a light silky furisode, that did not look as good as before.

"I want to go home." He heard a whisper and looked at the girl.

'So, is she being held here against her will?' He wanted to voice his question, but decided against it.

"Even if you burn down whole wardrobe you won't gain freedom." He spoke quietly, though he did not notice that he said it aload. Kagome nearly jumped up. She looked at the door with tear stained face and wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered surprised.

Even if Sesshoumaru did not show it, he was surprised. "How do you know my name... Miko?"

Kagome sat up and wiped her face with the sleeve of kimono. She sniffed. "I guess your father mentioned it." She lied. "And it's not Miko. It's Kagome."

Sesshoumaru left the safety of doorframe and entered the room. "The bird in a cage? Your name suits you very well."

Kagome wanted to say that his own name suited him, too. But she wasn't sure if calling him Killing Perfection would insult him right now, so she decided against it.

Instead she decided to go on defense. "I did not mean to destroy that kimono. Or covers and pillows. It was an accident."

Seshoumaru walked up to the window, which was above the mattress, and pushed it open. After that, he turned his head to face Kagome. "Father won't be happy when he hears about that."

Kagome sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I know. He was so good to me and how I repay him? I destroy everything around me."

They were quiet for a moment, when Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Actually who are you to my father?" He asked.

Kagome lifted up her face and looked at Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. They looked so different than the eyes of Sesshoumaru she knew. They were much less cold, like Inuyaha's. Kagome shook her head. It was not the right time to think about that hanyou.

'I don't know yet. But I wish I could be his friend, because I think he really needs one. You see..." She looked at the scenery behind the window. "He saved me from Ryuukotsusei and his people."

"And just took you to our castle?"

"Well... He did not want to, but I forced him to take me with him." Kagome stood up and walked up to the window. The sun was setting.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, then looked at the sun. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"Why? I think it's my destiny. Fate made me meet him. It has to have a deeper meaning." She stated. Seshoumaru didn't really understand her, but he decided to not ask any further questions.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He turned away from the window and looked at burned covers. "Call your servant, whoever they are, to get rid of these covers and get new ones. Father won't notice."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed, surprised at his kindness. "T-thank you." She muttered. "I'll call Arata in a second. Oh, an um. There was a scroll in this room. He took it with him. Did he give it back to you?"

'Scroll. I forgot.' He thought and narrowed his eyes. "I told him not to touch my stuff." He muttered to himself.

Kagome smiled softly at this. She ran up to the door and opened them. "Arata!" She yelled. After a few seconds he appeared in the corridor and walked up to Kagome.

"You called, my lady?" He asked with a deep bow and a grin on his face. Kagome took a step back, so he could enter the room. But when he saw Seshoumaru, smile disappeared from his face.

"Scroll." Said Sesshoumaru angrily. Arata sighed and pulled out the desired object from under his haori, and then handed it to demon prince.

"I hope you did not read it."

Arata started laughing nervously. "Ahahah... Well... It was sealed with wax, and if I broke the seal you would notice, my lord." He stated. Before Sesshoumaru could argue some more, demon turned to Kagome.

"Why did you call me? Did something happen? I had come earlier, but Haru did not want to let me in. So how can I help you now, my lady?"

Kagome pointed at destroyed covers. "Get rid of these and get me new ones." she ordered. Arata lifted an eyebrow, then a smile returned to his face. He bowed. "As you wish."

With that said he grabbed covers and pillows and left.

Kagome closed the door after him and turned to Sesshoumaru, who was staring at periwinkle furisode. "This can be fixed at village." He stated.

Kagome nodded her head. "I know. Haru told me, but she said she can't take it with herself." Said Kagome. But Sesshoumaru didn't seem to listen.

"I'll be meeting with my friend in the morning and she's neighbours with a dressmaker. You can come with me. They will fix kimono and you'll see the village."

Kagome smiled brightly. "You have no idea how much it means to me, Sesshoumaru. Thank you again."

The day didn't belong to the best days in Kagome's life, but tomorrow will be better. Surely.

* * *

atraSpei: So, how was it? Please, review :D 


	10. No idea D:

atraSpei: It's my bithday tomorrow, so I deided to update because I reached the point where Sesshoumaru... Just read.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belong to R. Takahashi, lyrics belong to Blind Guardian

I know it's been a while since I updated, I wanted to write it long time ago, but I've got exams and many tests at school. This week I have 8 tests X.X Kill me. But review.

* * *

Far back in the past I saw his ending  
Long before it started I knew his nae

* * *

_100 things I like about Sesshoumaru-kun_

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes after reading the title of the scroll, but smiled nevertheless. He couldn't think of so many things he could like about himself, but it looked like _someone _could.

Sighing, he returned to reading the scroll.

_1. He has got the softest hair ever.  
2. His hair is the prettiest.  
3. His hair is sooo silky._

Sesshoumaru blinked a few time. Writing about his hair seemed like an easy way to get done with the subject.

The boy shook his head. He should have known it would be something like this.

He started reading again. Fortunately there were only a few more phrases like these. As he read, his smile was growing bigger. The words of praise were making him feel much better.

He'll have to thank _her_ for the gift later.

* * *

Tsukiko laid her head on a pillow and stared at the cailing for a while. Nothing really interesting. But she couldn't go to sleep just yet. "Any word from Kenta?" She asked and turned her head to the right.

Touga opened his eyes and looked at his mate lying next to him. 'At least she changed the subject...' He thought.

"Nothing. But tomorrow I'm sending two warriors to check on him." He informed.

Tsukiko ran her fingers through her bangs. "Maybe Ryuukotsusei is suspecting something?" She thought aloud.

Touga rolled on his left side to have a better view. "I don't think so. I've seen Kenta a little while ago and he's doing fine. He had wounded one of my warriors and left with Ryuukotsusei. We didn't even have time to talk."

"So no word from him." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Touga sighed softly, then moved closer to Tsukiko. He put his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair.

Having her in his arms again, smelling her scent and hearing her soft breathing made him feel more relaxed. Sure, they were arguing a lot, but he loved her. And he was glad she didn't push him away.

* * *

Kagome heard loud knocking.She opened her eyes and yawned. Suddenly, the doors to her bedroom opened and Arata stepped inside.

"Good morning, lady Kagome!" He chirped. Kagome glanced at him, still not fully awake.

"Huh?"

"Ah, I see you're already dressed up!" He clasped his hands together, as he saw Kagome in the same kimono she wore yesterday. "Very well! Please, follow me." He instructed and left the room.

Kagome yawned once again and left after Arata. When she felt cool air in the corridor, she shivered. Finally awake, she rubbed her eyes, then glanced at the servant boy.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Arata grinned at her.

"Dining room. You'll be joining lord Inu no Taishou at breakfast with lady Tsukiko and prince Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grimaced at the thought of Inu no Taishou's mate. That woman surely didn't like her.

Finally, they reached the dining room. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru kneeling before table and smiled at him. His parents were nowhere to be seen.

"I leave you for now, my lady." Said Arata. He bowed, and then turned on his heel and left.

Kagome watched him go, and when he disappeared, she turned around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Sit." Said Sesshoumaru. "They will be there in a minute."

Kagome nodded her head and knelt next to Sesshoumaru. "After breakfast we'll go to the village and fix that furisode. If anybody asks, just tell them I'm showing you around."

Again, Kagome nodded her head and looked at the boy. "Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru. I didn't really mean to be such a burden."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and she smiled brightly. He averted his gaze in instant "It's... nothing."

When he said that, Touga and Tsukiko entered the room. Sesshouaru bowed his head and Kagome repeated his actions. Tsukiko sat vis-a-vis to Sesshoumaru, and Touga sat next to her, facing Kagome.

Everyone reached for their chopsticks and started eating in silence. Kagome looked at the steaming rice with vegetables in her bowl and put some in her mouth. She closed her eyes at blissful taste. "It's delicious!" She exclaimed, then she opened her eyes widely and covered her mouth with hand. She didn't mean to say this aloud.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow and eyed the girl. Kagome blushed and looked away from demoness. Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, who was eating silently with his gaze downwards.

Touga chuckled and Kagome looked at him. "Surely it tastes better than that rabbit you served me." He said.

"You could have at least pretend you like it." She complained.

Tsukiko put down her bowl and spoke. "Kagome." Kagome turned her eyes to demoness, giving her full attention. "Have you thought about what you'll be doing while you're here, yet?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes. I asked Haru to find me something to do. I'll go find her later because after breakfast Sesshoumaru will show me around the village." She stated.

"I don't want you working like a servant." Said Touga. "If you don't have anything to do, come to me and I'll find you something." He offered with small smile.

"Thank you, Inu no Taishou-sama." Kagome grinned at him. 'Looks like he's in better mood today.'

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes, then stood up. "Well, excuse me for now. There are things I need to attend to." She shot a glare at Touga. "And you, don't forget about sending the warriors." With that said, she left.

Touga sighed. His mate once again was acting cold. It looked like she was warming up to him only when she was sleeping.

Sesshoumaru put down his bowl and looked at Kagome. Feeling his eyes on her, Kagome gazed at him. He was done with eating and ready to go. Kagome looked at her bowl and it was almost full. She started laughing nervously and started eating again, only faster this time.

Touga raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Then he looked at his son who looked away. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You're still angry at me, aren't you?" He asked. Kagome looked at Touga curiously. Sesshomaru raised his head. "It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Whut happ'nd?" Kagome asked with full-mouth.

Touga stood up. "It doesn't matter." He stated and left.

* * *

Kagome held folded furisode close to her chest, as she walked down the road beside Sesshoumaru. "Say, you're not in very good terms with your father, hmm?"

She waited for his answer, but Sesshoumaru was silent. She huffed in annoyence. Sesshoumaru sighed. "It... wasn't always like this. I feel like something changed.I'm just not sure what and when." He said quietly.

Kagome looked sadly at the boy. "Maybe he's just tired?

"Maybe... We're almost there"

"Huh?" Kagome raised her head and looked at many houses and marketplace, that were like 50 metres away from them. She smiled at the sight. "Come." Sesshoumaru quickened his pace.

Soon, they were standing infront of great mansion. "The dressmaker lives here." Stated Sesshouaru. Kagome wide eyed.

"No kidding? It's huge!"

Sesshoumaru smiled a crooked smile. "Many families live there." He added. Kagoe looked at him.

"So it's like a flat."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "What?"

"Nevermind."

Sesshouaru went upstairs and Kagome followed after him. They entered the first hall.

"Haru lives here. Would you like to see her?" He asked. Kagome saddened. "I'm not sure. I insulted her yesterday and she's angry with me." Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and looked at her questioningly, so Kagome continued. "I called her a slave." She confessed.

"Don't worry about it. She probably forgot about it by now."

"Huh?"

"She's got a lot of problems of her own. I mean... She's got problems with her daughter."

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Looks like you know a lot about Haru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Only things her daughter tells me."

Suddenly one of doors opened. There, stood Haru breathing heavily, with desperate look on her face. She spotted Kagome. "You came to ask for a work, right?!" She almost yelled.

Kagome stared at her dumbly, but nodded her head. "Y-yeah."

Haru smiled weakly. "Maybe you'll take care of my daughter? She's a Maiko (author: apprentice Geisha) and I need someone to keep an eye on her on her lessons. It's really easy. Will you do this? Will you?!"

Kagome took a step back. "S-sure."

Haru looked like she was in heaven. "Thank you!"

"You shouldn't have agreed." Whispered Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly a young girl popped from behind Haru. She had black chin-length hair and rosy eyes. Kagome would swear she has seen her somewhere.

"Hallo." She greeted them. "Did you like your birthday present?" She asked, turning her head towards Sesshoumaru.

"I did. Though some of these compliments were left-handed." He said. The girl giggled.

"Noooo, they weren't."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Birthday?"

The youkai girl looked at Kagome. "It was Sesshoumaru's 100 brithday two days ago." She stated.

Haru sighed. "That's why the festival was held." She said.

"Too bad you missed it." The girl told Kagome. "By the way, what's your name?"

Kagome smiled brightly. The girl was so sweet. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"I'm Yura!"

'Damn.'

* * *

atraSpei: If there are misspelling, let me know. I'm too lazy to check in. If you don't remember who Yura is, check on wikipedia: Sakasagami no Yura or Yura of the Hair :) And review.


End file.
